Please Be Home for Christmas
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: Nothing's worse than not being able to go home for Christmas when you have a family. Roman wants nothing more than to get home for Christmas and spend time with his daughter, but it's not always easy. He has a way to make it up to her though and it's adorable. Father/Daughter fluff and angst (short but cute)


**A/N: This is the last Christmas one shot I plan on doing for the time being. This will probably be the most angsty of three one shots, so be forewarned. Also, this will be in first person, split point of view, which I have never done before, so give it a chance. Disclaimer: I do not own Roman Reigns or his daughter Joelle, or any of his family that may show up. The Roman Reigns character belongs to WWE and himself, while his family belong to themselves.**

Roman Reigns POV:

 _Of course I have to be stuck in this stupid airport two days before Christmas,_ I thought to myself. There's a house show tomorrow and then we get Christmas off, hopefully I can get home and surprise my girls. Dragging my bags behind me, I made my way to the terminal I needed in order to get to Des Moines for the house show.

* _Ring Ring*_ My phone went off. Without breaking my stride, I pulled out my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy," came Joelle, my daughter's, voice. A smile couldn't be kept off of my face, she was my saving grace, my baby girl.

"Hey baby girl, why are you calling so late?"

"I wanted to make sure that you'll be home for Christmas Daddy," her little voice rang in my ears.

"I'm really gonna try baby girl, I should be home but I have a house show tomorrow." I couldn't help but frown, I couldn't disappoint my little girl, I just couldn't. I'm on the road 300 days out of the year, I get to see her so little, Christmas wouldn't be one of those 300 days.

The house show went good, but it ran late. I couldn't keep the exasperated look off my face. Now I'm running late for my flight. _I promise baby girl I'll get home somehow and make your Christmas._ By the time I got on my flight it was almost 11 o'clock. Christmas was technically in an hour and I was still almost 5 hours from home.

I know Joelle would be up early, hopefully I can get home before she wakes up. I mean what little girl wouldn't be up early on Christmas. _I could really use a Christmas Miracle right now,_ I thought with a small frown.

* * *

Joelle's POV:

I just want to see my daddy for Christmas. Santa doesn't have to bring me anything else, as long as Daddy is home. Christmas is tomorrow and Daddy still isn't home. The house is all pretty and sparkly with Christmas lights and tinsel, but I'm not happy.

"Mommy, can I call Daddy?" I asked Mommy, she couldn't say no to that, she wants him home as much as I do. Mommy handed me the phone with a small sad smile, after typing in Daddy's number.

"Thank you, Mommy."

I jumped from foot to foot as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. I frowned as it rang more than normal, "Mommy why isn't Daddy picking up?"

Mommy was frowning as she took the phone from my grasp. "I'm not sure baby girl, maybe he's on his flight and his phone's off or he didn't hear his phone go off." My eyes got teary, I just wanted to talk to my daddy on Christmas eve. Mommy hugged me and picked me up.

"It's time to go to bed, baby girl. Christmas is tomorrow and Santa will make sure that your daddy is home." I sniffled and nodded, whispering "Daddy please be home for Christmas."

* * *

Roman Reigns POV:

I had landed and finally turned on my phone. *One missed call from Home* _Dammit,_ I thought hitting the call back button. It rang and went to voice mail, _of course it's like 4am of course they wouldn't be up._ Sighing, I got into my rented car and headed home.

I may be late, but I have the perfect plan to surprise my little girl. It involves some ribbon, a bow, and just a little bit of acting. First I have to stop at my parents. * _Knock knock knock*,_ I stood on my parents' front porch hoping that they were awake. Shifting back and forth, the door finally cracked open, "Hello?" The voice was sleep laced and feminine.

"Hey Mom, I need a little help," I started out and then went on to fully explain my plan to surprise Joelle. A smile grew on Mom's face as she pulled me into a hug, and then into the house to gather everything that I would need. "Now we'll see you later today, correct?"

"Yes Mama," I nodded heading back to the car and head home. _Baby girl, I hope this makes up for me not getting back last night._

* * *

Joelle's POV:

A thump sounded throughout the house that woke me up, "Huh? What was that?" Maybe it was Santa saving our house for last! It was only 6:30 so I ran down stairs letting Mommy sleep. I stopped at the bottom, I wanted to catch Santa in the act. Peeking my head around the corner I didn't see Santa, but there was someone almost under the tree.

Creeping forward, I could finally make out a face, "DADDY!" He was asleep under the tree, a bow on his head and a ribbon around his neck. Thundering was coming from the stairs, welp looks like Mommy's up. I giggled running at Daddy, waking him up with a big hug. I wasn't the only one, Mommy came up behind me, smushing me between them.

Daddy wrapped his arms around me and Mommy, sitting up and pulling us in his lap. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl, I'm glad Santa was able to give me a ride." I love Christmas, I don't care if I get anything else for Christmas, even though I KNOW there are a couple of presents with my name on them, Santa delivered my Daddy. _Thank you Santa for bring Daddy home for Christmas._

 **A/N2: It's a little short, actually super short, and it's my first attempt at first person, so let me know how I did and what you thought about it. Reviews = love**


End file.
